The introduction of the outer tactical vest (OTV) with ceramic plates has shifted the apparent injury pattern of soldiers to make limb amputation more common. The superb effectiveness of the torso armor results in the survival of soldiers who, without the OTV, would have been killed. However, due to the closer proximity to the blast, the arms and legs are vulnerable. This situation was not anticipated so there does not exist today any total limb protection option for the foot soldier.
There have been several partial options fielded just since June 2004, such as an underarm protector and shoulder protector. The US Army is fielding this option. The US Marine Corps has fielded upper leg protectors, and has also fielded a limited number of armored shorts to protect 50 mm gunners on HMWVV's. None of these options offers complete arm and leg protection. The upper arm, lower arm, elbow, knee and lower leg are not addressed at all by these units.
There exist many body armor options for law enforcement personnel including SWAT teams. These items generally are only for frontal assault, short time encounters. As a result, they are not designed for comfort factors like heat, long-time wear, mobility, flexibility, and the like. Moreover, the threat to the soldier is 360 degrees, as opposed to merely the frontal assault, so the SWAT team options leave the rear vulnerable.
There also exist many options from the bomb disposal community in the Department of Defense and law enforcement sectors. This equipment has a very high degree of frontal protection but is very heavy, hot and cumbersome, and not suitable for the foot soldier. There is no suitable product available for foot soldiers to protect the extremities from the fragments of explosives. Nor has there been any limb armor heretofore designed from the standpoint of anatomical facts and injury statistics for the purpose of reducing amputation from explosion.